1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of rapidly deployable traffic barriers (referred to as “expedient barriers”) which bring vehicles to a controlled stop by interfering with tire rolling.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle checkpoints, roadblocks and barriers (i.e., “barriers” generally) manned by military personnel and/or law enforcement are becoming increasingly commonplace in the world we live in. There are several objectives of the barriers. To the greatest, extent possible, the personnel who are operating the barriers must be protected from threats, typically associated with the vehicles and occupants the barriers are designed to stop. Of course, barriers usually serve to protect personnel and facilities within an established perimeter or region.
Often, in a crisis, expedient barriers must be rapidly deployed. As a result, vehicles containing peaceful civilians or other local police or military personnel may unexpectedly encounter an expedient barrier where none previously existed, be caught by surprise and fail to appropriately slow down.
The US military has consistently sought solutions for rapid deployment of vehicle barriers. The US Army Corps of Engineers, Naval Facilities Engineering Command, the US Air Force and the State Department have conducted research to design effective barrier devices, without regard to the use of other physical mechanisms to prevent a vehicle from breaching a checkpoint. Research has primarily focused on the development of barricade structures.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0301781 to Lindberg et al proposed the use of both a ground barrier and upright vertical barrier to slow an approaching vehicle. Lindberg utilized a rebar ground barrier capable of supporting the weight of vehicles. This structure requires significant cargo space to accommodate its shape, and requires several persons to deploy it on site. Once in place, it is difficult to move or reconfigure the structure.
There is an unmet need for rapidly deployable and easily stored equipment at checkpoints which can safely and reliably stop a speeding vehicle at a checkpoint.
There is a further unmet need for modular equipment which can accommodate numerous road sizes and configurations.